


only for you

by ake_chae



Category: IZONE (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_chae/pseuds/ake_chae
Summary: "my heart is only for you. at least that's what i thought."
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_ day one _

_so. today's my first official day of being single. it's hard to believe this time two days ago we were locked in a bathroom stall in the mall making out... how did it change so quickly?_

_unnie why did you have to end it like this? don't you know how much i'm hurting? no of course you don't because i told you that i'm okay because i don't want you to feel guilty for hurting me or worried about me._

_deep breaths deep breaths. it's fine. everything is fine. i'll move on, i'll get better. i just need time. yes that's all i need. thank god it's the weekend. i have a few days before i have to face you again at school._

_everything is going to be okay._


	2. Chapter 2

_day two_

_my chest hurts. every now and then i cant breath properly and my throat feels tight. yena unnie said it might be a panic attack and taught me how to control my breathing. it was really scary._

_i'm glad i didn't have to see you yet. i don't know how i'll react and i don't want to know how i'll react._

_the unnies have been helping as much as they can but i still don't feel any better. this was my first proper breakup. how am i supposed to get over this quickly?_

_why is there no way to write the sound of a sigh? i'm doing a lot of that lately but i can't write it._

_i should sleep early tonight and try not to think about you, even though i'll have to see you tomorrow. there's more important things. like basketball practice. i need to help the school team. yes that's right. don't think about her. think about anything but her._


	3. Chapter 3

_day three_

_i saw you in the hallway this morning. you looked fine, happy almost and that just made me feel worse. you were talking to hitomi and hyewon unnie. and that new girl in your year. chaewon is it?_

_you looked in my direction mid conversation but i ran away before we made eye contact. i ran straight into my classroom. funny how that place now felt safer than the hallways. it's really great having no friends in my class, even in my year... why do the unnies have to be so much older than me. i wish i didn't have to wait until lunch to see them._

_i had to leave basketball practice early today. chaeyeon unnie, yena unnie and i were practicing drills and i barely avoided getting hit in the back of the head with a basketball. it scared me so much that i burst in to tears and then wouldn't stop crying because i started thinking about you again._

_unnie i miss you. can't my heart stop beating please? because right it's beating only for you but if i don't have you anymore then what's the point?_


	4. Chapter 4

_day_ _four_

_so i've given up on studying and instead i'm just listening to day6's songs on repeat. hey, it's better than doing nothing and it's not as boring as studying._

_my friends are really starting to worry about me, i can tell. i keep telling them that i'm okay but i don't think they believe me. especially considering the fact that i went straight to my classroom today instead of waiting the halls to talk to them before class._

_unnie i just miss us. i miss how we'd sneak outside the school at lunch time, when we thought no would see us. i miss staying up until the late a.m.'s talking to you about everything and nothing. i miss your scent and your smile and your laugh. and everything just hurts. it hurts so bad._

_i want this pain to end._


	5. Chapter 5

_day six_

_someone in my class has the same perfume as you. i had to excuse myself to the bathroom before i burst into tears in front of the entire class. eunbi unnie was also in the bathroom at the same time i was._

_the second i saw her my eyes overflowed. eunbi unnie was like a second mother to me. she always knew exactly what to do or say to help. i felt bad that i hadn't been telling her how i really am. she's done so much for me, it's not fair that i acted so emotionless with her._

_eunbi unnie really is the best. i don't want i'd do without her. and chaeyeon unnie and yena unnie. they really really are the best friends ever._

_also, sorry for not writing yesterday. i left you at home instead of bringing you in my schoolbag. i'll leave you under my desk from now on during the week and bring you home on weekends._


	6. Chapter 6

_day seven_

_one week. it's been a week since you broke my heart. seven days. one hundred and sixty eight hours. i thought that i'd at least be a little bit better but i really really don't think that i am. class is starting now so i'll have to stop writing._

_at lunch i saw you with kim chaewon. you were laughing and smiling just like you used to with me. it broke my heart all over again._

_i think the girls noticed me starting to panic. i'm not really sure how because i didn't think i was being that obvious. my throat had started to close in on itself and i could feel the tears threatening._

_i'm in the bathroom right now. eunbi unnie just came back in saying that she rung home for me in the office. i should probably dry my eyes now and get ready to leave._

_i miss you unnie._


	7. Chapter 7

_day ten_

_um hello? i found this notebook on the floor under a desk in the classroom? sorry for reading. i just hope you're okay! and even though you don't know me i'm here for you._

  
she rushed into her classroom. she had only realised saturday night that she had left her thoughts notebook in school. she couldn't even remember if she had hid it under her desk.

she opened the classroom door to find it empty. her notebook sat atop one of the classroom desks. she let out a sigh of relieve, before a different wave of panic hit her. had anyone read it?

she grabbed her notebook before sitting at her desk. she opened it, hoping to find nothing written in it since Friday but was shocked instead to see that someone else had written in it.

she read the persons message sucking in a deep breath. should she trust her thoughts with someone she didn't know?  
  
  


_thank you. i don't know you and maybe that's a good thing. thank you for returning my notebook._

_i'd like to share my thoughts with you._   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_day thirteen_

  
"hey."

_**yujin**_ turned around to see eunbi walking towards her.

"what's up unnie," she asked, stopping.

"chaeyeon, yena and i are going karaoke after school," eunbi said. "do you want to come?"

yujin hesitated. "i dunno unnie...."

"yujin please," eunbi begged. "we're all worried about you. you need to do something, get out."

yujin sighed. "okay okay," she eventually agreed. "i'll see you later."

eunbi sent her a concerned smile before walking off.

yujin waited until she was gone and then hurried to her classroom.

she'd spent the last couple of days talking to whoever the person that had found her notebook, through her notebook.

they had agreed to leave it on the classrooms bookshelf at the end of the day and the morning before class, mostly because it was somewhere that no one else looked or went near.

yujin and whoever this other girl was were comfortable not knowing each others identity.

_hi puppy. you doing okay? i know breakups can be hard but you'll get through this! i believe in you. from your other entries it sounds like you have really good friends. don't forget to rely on them. i'm sure they want to and know how to help you._

  
_thanks bunny. i'll listen to your advice. all your other advice so far has been good so i'll trust you on this._

_i'm getting better bit by bit. i still miss her, obviously. like i don't think i can properly get over it anytime soon but i'm trying. i think a lot of it is that i miss having someone like that. more than a friend._

_but hey, at least now i have you. thanks for being here for me, you really didn't have to but you chose to. i appreciate that._


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_ narrative _

yujin arrived at the karaoke rooms in higher spirits than she had been that morning. there was just something about the person that she communicated with through her notebook. even though she didn't know them, they were great at making her feel better. but it was different than the way her friends did it.

"yujin-ah!" chaeyeon, yena and eunbi stood outside one of the rooms waiting for their youngest friend. yujin broke into a grin.

"you look happy today," yena commented.

yujin shrugged. "just in a good mood i guess?"

"good good," eunbi said. "now come on, lets hurry up. we only have it booked for an hour and a half."

the four girls piled into the room chatting and laughing.

for the first time since her break up, yujin felt genuine happiness. she'd missed hanging out with her best friends like this.

they took turns selecting songs and singing along. they only took it have seriously for the majority of the songs, screaming the lyrics and dancing to the songs. 

about an hour in yujin stopped, sweating heavily. "unnies," she said. "i'm going to go get a bottle of water, i'll be back in a minute."

"get me one too," yena shouted as the younger girl excited the room.

yujin exited there room and made her way towards the vending machine at the end of the hallway. she was about to put her money in when she heard a familiar voice.

"oh... yujin-ah," yujin turned around to see the person that she least wanted to see before her.

"oh," yujin said. "hi minju unnie." yujin tried to look away but something caught her attention. minju was holding someones hand... chaewon. yujin recognized her as the new girl that minju was friends with. yujin's heart and lings felt like they were being crushed.

without another word yujin turned on her heel and walked quickly into the bathroom. she locked herself in a stall and leaned against the door.

she tried to blink back tears but it didn't work. 

it all made sense now.

thats way minju broke up with her. 

she liked someone else.

yujin buried her face in her hands.

yujin felt something hit her foot.

she looked down to see that a piece of paper had been slid under the stall door. she bent down, picked it up and recognized it straight away.  
  


_please don't cry puppy. i saw her too so i understand why you're upset. don't let her do this to you, you're too good for her. also,, yes i know who you are but i'm too scared to confront you in person so i tried my best to give you comforting words through this note. cheer up please!_

_bunny x_

yujin's eyes widened. bunny was here? she opened the stall door quickly, hoping that they might still be here.

the bathroom was empty.

yujin felt herself slouch in disappointment. just as she put the note in her pocket the bathroom door opened. yujin looked up hopefully but it was only chaeyeon unnie.

"yujin there you are!" chaeyeon said. she held yujin's face and wiped away the remaining tears.

"i saw her," chaeyeon said, an edge to her voice. she used to be friends with minju but couldn't believe how she had ended things with yujin. minju had shown a different side to herself. "don't waste your tears on her. she doesn't deserve them."

"thanks unnie," yujin said, forcing a smile onto her face. "is it okay if i go home though? i'm not feeling great."

"of course," chaeyeon said. "we'll walk you home."

yujin nodded. "actually unnie," she said, tugging on chaeyeon's sleeve. "did you see anyone outside the bathroom before you came in? someone from school or that we might know?"

chaeyeon shook her head. "no one in particular," she said. "theres a lot of people from school here tonight though. "why?"

"i was just wondering," yujin said. she didn't want to explain the whole notebook thing to her unnies just yet. "lets just go home."

as they left the bathroom yujin glanced at every single face. could one of them be that person?


	10. Chapter 10

_day fourteen_

_hey,, are you okay? i hope you're feeling better today after last night! i don't know that unnie very move but that was a very douche move of her. i can understand why you got so upset._

_i'm a bit later than usual today so i don't have as much time to write. class is starting soon so i'll out this back in the usual spot when no ones looked. you're not here yet. are you late? or are you not in today?_

  
  
  
  


_so obviously you're absent from school today. i hope you're not sick! but if it is just about that unnie... tsch, she's an idiot for putting you through this._

_we have a maths test on monday. i'll tell one of your friends so that they can tell you, or get someone else to tell them. either way i'll make sure you're informed._

_i hope you're okay and i'll see you hopefully on monday puppy. i missed seeing you today._


	11. Chapter 11

_day seventeen_

_i hope you're back in school today! i missed you on friday.... yeah that sounds weird, sorry. also i'm sorry that i haven't revealed to you who i am yet. i'm scared that you won't like me._

_anyway. that's not important. i really hope you're feeling better, whether it was that you were sick or because of that unnie._

  
" _wonyoung-ah._ " yujin's attention was caught by someone shouting one of her classmates names.

she turned slightly to see her classmate and closest same-age friend, baek jiheon talking to a tall girl. jang wonyoung, was it? yujin had to admit wonyoung was cute, she'd never talked to her though. yujin thought wonyoung and that crowd were too popular for her.

"hey yujin," yujin was pulled from her thoughts as jiheon now approached her.

"hey jiheon." the two girls fist bumped.

"some of us are going bowling after school today, do you wanna come?" jiheon asked her.

yujin was about to outright decline when a thought hit her. "who's going?" she asked.

"um well," jiheon started. "me, you hopefully, kahyeon, wonyoung, dayeon, eunbin, yujeong, haeun, doah, sohee, damin, dohyun, eugene, jinwoo, taeseung, donghyun and woojin. wow that's actually a lot of people."

yujin thought for a moment. it was a bit of a stretch but maybe bunny would be there? should she chance it?

eventually, she smiled. "i'll see you there jiheon."

_even though i don't know who you are, i hope i see you at bowling later..._

_what makes you think that i won't like you? everything that you say cheers me up and i'm sure that you're an amazing person in real life as well. i'm already starting to forget about minju unnie because of you_


	12. Chapter 12

_narrative_

  
"have fun yujin-ah!"

"thank mom," yujin replied sarcastically, climbing out of eunbi's car.

"i'll pick you up later," eunbi said, ruffling yujin's hair.

yujin sighed as eunbi drove away from the bowling alley. she hated that she was nervous. it was just her classmates, people she saw everyday.

she never really spoke to them though and that's what made her nervous. what if they didn't like her?

"yujin you made it!" yujin was greeted by an excited jiheon. she couldn't suppress her grin as the girl dragged her towards the bowling lanes.

"we have three lanes booked with six or five people at each," jiheon explained.

"okay thanks," yujin smiled as jiheon left her at one of the lanes.

there was only two other people there so far.

"oh hey yujin," someone greeted her as she arrived at the lane.

"hi..." yujin replied, feeling a bit shy. keum donghyun had been the one to greet her. nam dohyon was also here and nodded and smiled to yujin.

yujin sat in one of the seats quietly. donghyun and dohyun kept talking and she couldn't help but feel out of place.

donghyun seemed to notice yujin looked a bit down and elbowed dohyon.

"so yujin, have you ever been bowling before?" dohyon asked.

yujin couldn't help but feel grateful that they were making an effort to talk to her. she learned that donghyun preferred to be called keumdong and that dohyon was fluent in english.

"sorry we're late," yujin looked up to see two girls panting after running towards jiheon. cho kahyeon and jang wonyoung.

yujin was slightly surprised to find herself staring at the latter of the two girls. she looked away feeling her cheeks heat up.

"hi everyone," yujin looked up again to see kahyeon and wonyoung in front of them. "everyone's here so let's start bowling!"

yujin smiled and stood up. she felt like someone was staring at her but when she looked around it was just the same people as before still talking to each.

if she had only looked around a few seconds earlier she would have seem a young girl staring at her adoringly.


	13. Chapter 13

_day eighteen_

_hi puppy_   
_how are you feeling? you looked the happiest that i've seen you in a long time last night. did you enjoy the bowling? you looked like you did and i hope that you did. you deserve to be happy. i hope you find your happiness again soon and just know that i'll be here for you, supporting you until you do._

yujin's eyes widened after reading the newest entry from 'bunny'.

she scanned her eyes around the classroom, recognising every face that had been at the bowling the previous night. so it was one of them?

yujin sighed. why was she so concerned about finding out who it was? it's not there was anyone in specific she hoped that it was. right? right. yujin nodded to herself, hoping that had convinced herself.  
  


_thanks bunny. am i really? it's hard to know myself. i've almost forgotten what it's like not to feel so sad and empty like this. but then again, if it's true what you're saying and i am getting happier... well then that's all thanks to you. you're the one cheering me up and making me smile. thank you._


	14. Chapter 14

_day eighteen_

  
_maybe my heart isn't only for you now minju unnie_


	15. Chapter 15

_narrative_

  
days turned into weeks and 'bunnys' kind words continued to encourage and inspire yujin. one could say that she'd almost moved on from her ex... except for when she saw her in person.

today was one of those days. yujin was minding her own business, heading to class and excited to read the newest message in her notebook when she saw something that hurt her in ways she hadn't felt in a while.

kim minju had just kissed kim chaewon.

yujin could feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she walked past them, unnoticed.

why did she have to witness that? yujin couldn't prevent the thoughts swirling in her head as she hid in a bathroom stall.

she had enough stress on her already with the upcoming exams without all this.

right, yujin thought to herself. like bunny says. forget about minju unnie. let her to with chaewon or whoever she wants.

_'i'm too good for her.'_


	16. Chapter 16

_ day forty six _

_hii yujin~_

_i can't believe its been over a month since i first found your notebook and started writing messages to you. it feels like i've been talking to you forever but at the same time it feels like just yesterday._

_so much has happened since then. i've talked to you in person a few times, its quite possible that i've fallen for you even more than i had previously. you've also gotten noticeably happier, you've been spending more time with our classmates aswell._

_i also know that you must be stressed with the upcoming exams and all, but don't worry! you'll do great. i believe in you._

_also,, since it's been so long. i think that maybe i'm ready to reveal myself to you. maybe we could meet up after the exams?_

  
when yujin entered the classroom and opened her notebook she was filled with an unexpected joy. she'd finally get to meet 'bunny'? the person who'd helped her so much and always managed to cheer her up.

it was true, yujin had her suspicions about who this person was. she was slightly hopeful that it was one tall, baby faced girl in particular but she tried not to get her hopes up that high. whoever it was, she was extremely grateful.

and now, yujin had something to look forward to after exams. and another reason not to be thinking about minju unnie.

_i look forward to finally meeting you in person bunny._


	17. Chapter 17

_ day sixty one _

  
"FINALLY," yujin let out a shout of joy as she exited the classroom. exams for the year were finally over and they only had to come into school for a few more days before the summer holidays started.

"i know right," jiheon chuckled, walking beside the girl.

the last few months yujin had spent a lot of time talking to and getting closer with her classmates. she actually had friends her own age now. she might have even caught feelings for a certain someone...

speaking of that certain someone, they happened to walk just at that moment. yujin made eye contact with said person and both smiled. yujin could've sworn she saw colour rise in the other's face, not unlike her own.

"oh that's right," yujin said, suddenly remembering something. she turned to jiheon. "you go ahead, i forgot something. i'll meet you outside."

yujin waited until the classroom was empty before entering it again.

she took her notebook from it's hiding place on the bookshelf and opened it on the latest entry.

_i think i'm ready to reveal myself to you now. exams are over and i'm low-key having a moment of confidence so let's do it._

_meet me on the roof tomorrow morning before school starts._

  
yujin found herself smiling. she'd finally meet bunny.

no matter who it ended up being she knew that she'd be extremely grateful. and she hoped, hoped that whoever this person was, was just and honest, thoughtful and kind in real life as they were through the notebook.

yujin needn't have been so worried though. her bunny was someone who cared more about her than she could even imagine.

_okay, i'll be there._


	18. Chapter 18

_ day sixty two _

  
yujin arrived early to school the next morning. she was both excited and nervous to finally find out who bunny was.

before heading to the roof, yujin stopped by her classroom to grab her notebook.

she opened it and was surprised to see that there was already a new entry in it.

_i hope my identity doesn't disappoint you._

  
yujin shook her head and smiled. "it won't," she said to herself. she closed her notebook and made her way to the roof.

she opened the door upon arrival and was greeted by the back of a tall girl looking over and leaning against the wall at the edge of the roof.

yujin slowly walked towards the girl, the butterflies in her stomach growing with every step.

"bunny?"

that was the first thing to come out of yujin's mouth when she was only a few steps away from the girl.

the girl turned around and smiled brightly at yujin. "hi puppy," she said, her face flushed and eyes shining.

yujin's eyes widened at the identity of the girl standing in front of her. all this time. the person helping her through her breakup had been....

"jang wonyoung?"

"that's me," wonyoung chuckled nervously. she noticed the notebook in yujin's hand. "oh! you brought it."

"what?" yujin realised she was talking about the notebook. "oh yeah. well it is the thing that brought us together..." this time it was yujin with the awkward laugh.

"by the way," yujin said. "i'm not disappointed, not at all." she was referring to wonyoung's last entry in the notebook. "yes i'm surprised, but in a very good way."

"i like you," wonyoung suddenly blurted out. she had her face in embarrassment. yujin was speechless. was this for real? when wonyoung had calmed herself down she continued.

"i've liked you for a long time," she started. "even before we started talking and got close. even when you were dating... yeah. i always thought you were so pretty and nice and funny. when i saw you having fun with your unnies or jiheon it made my heart flutter. and ever since you started talking to the class my feelings for you grew more. i like you ahn yujin."

yujin let this information sink in for a minute before speaking. "i think," she started. "i think i like you too."

"what?" wonyoung asked in disbelief.

it was true. jang wonyoung was the person that yujin had somehow caught feelings for over the last few months.

"i think i like you too wonyoung," yujin stated before boldly taking a step closer to the younger girl.

"what are you doing?" wonyoung asked.

instead of answering yujin looked into wonyoung's bright eyes and then down to her lips.

then yujin carefully placed her lips onto wonyoung's lips.

at first wonyoung seemed surprised but after a while yujin felt her slowly smile into the kiss.

both were red faced when the pulled apart. red faced, but smiling. wonyoung looked away slightly embarrassed before lacing her hand through yujin's.

"does mean you're mine?" wonyoung asked, still looking away.

yujin used her free hand to turn wonyoung's face towards her.

"yes, yes it does," yujin said, cracking her signature grin.

_thank you for everything wonyoung-ah. because of you i got over that unnie and found my self love and worth again. and also a new love. thank you, thank you, thank you and let's stay happy together._


	19. Chapter 19

_day three hundred sixty five_

  
_so, its been a whole year, huh?_

_i found this notebook again recently after losing it for a while. i wasn't going to write in it again but one last entry seems fitting._

_i'm happy now minju unnie. sometimes i still wonder if you're happy. if chaewon unnie makes you as happy as i did? and then i realise that i shouldn't be worrying about you. i have my own girlfriend and you have yours._

_wonyoung and i are still together. i love her with my whole heart and she loves me. she makes me so so happy and i owe almost every piece of happiness i have now to her._

_eunbi unnie, yena unnie and chaeyeon unnie were a bit sceptical about me dating someone new so soon after a break up but after they met wonyoung they changed their minds completely. i guess she really is just that amazing of a person._

_anyway, i'm completely over you unnie. and i have been for quite a while now. i guess theres no need for this notebook anymore._

_so goodbye minju unnie. i won't let your memories or you affect me negatively anymore_.

yujin closed her notebook and let out a sigh. it was relieving. officially ending things like this. like a wait she didn't know was there had been lifted off her shoulders.

"you okay?" wonyoung asked, running her hands through her girlfriends hair.

yujin looked up at her and grinned. "i'm fine," yujin said. "perfect actually." she grabbed wonyoung's hand and gave it a squeeze.

yujin stood up. "come on," she said. "let's get rid of this."

"are you sure you want to?" wonyoung asked. "it's how we met."

yujin nodded. "i have you now," she said. "i don't need this."

wonyoung smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

together, they went up to yujin's attic and found a box full of other books and notebooks at the very back. they placed it into the box before heading back downstairs.

maybe someday, years from now, yujin would find that notebook and reminisce on this past year and her memories with minju, wonyoung and all her friends.

but for now she was happy. she was happy with her girlfriend.

yujin had her bunny and wonyoung had her puppy and that was all they needed. their hearts were only for each other.

_ **THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
